Sweet Passion
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxLee. Johnny and Lee enjoy their time together while being secluded from the press


Here we go! A new JohnnyxLee because the last one had minimal JohnnyxLee-ness. This is once again dedicated to Alexys since she requested one with more JohnnyxLee in it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lee walked towards the tennis courts where it was guaranteed his lover would be found. They had gone different ways that morning to do their individual training, but Lee had finished early and wanted to greet Johnny at the end of his practice. If Lee remembered correctly he was playing against Emily since the BBA was currently gathered in a remote area of Spain to relax without worrying about the press. The lion had spent the morning practicing martial arts with his team, Ray and Garland. It had been a satisfying training session, but he could tell some of the others were a bit distracted with thoughts of their own lovers. Lee smiled as he remembered just how fast Ray had run off when it was announced they'd done enough training. The lion was pretty sure that Ray's lover wasn't even up, but that would change the second Claude was within Ray's sight. Kevin couldn't get out of there fast enough either saying that he wasn't getting out of bed until it was time for lunch which meant that Ian wouldn't be getting out of bed until then either. Garland had left rather calmly, but he clearly was making a bee line for Brooklyn who was just a few yards away from where they had been training. Mariah left to go find Mystel even though the two weren't dating. Lee made a quick mental note to have a long talk with the Egyptian blader about his intentions towards the lion's baby sister.

Lee was almost to the tennis courts when he passed Bryan and Max out for an early morning walk. It was a habit that the others were picking up on. No one ever spoke to the two when they were out walking together like this and everyone was pretty sure that they didn't say anything either. Lee nodded and offered a smile that was returned by both. Once they had passed, Lee chuckled to himself. They were a good influence on each other and everyone knew it. The lion stopped by the fence that surrounded the tennis courts and allowed a softer smile to appear on his lips as he watched Johnny play against Emily. Despite the fact that the two rarely ever got along they were the only two bladers that were serious about tennis. Johnny spotted him and smiled softly at him. He called for an end to the game and Emily nodded her acceptance of Johnny's request. The salamander walked out of the courts and over to his lion. Lee flashed a grin at his lover that was more predatory than loving. Johnny raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his lover. Instead he leaned in a pressed a kiss against Lee's full lips. Both got caught up in the feel of each other and quickly forgot that the others could walk up on them at any moment as they explored each other's mouths. When they finally broke away from their passionate lip lock they were grinning at each other knowing full well that they would need a very cold shower. Johnny linked his fingers with Lee's and tugged him toward the spacious mansion that the teams were staying in. With the number of couples in the BBA no one really had to share a room if they didn't want to for which they were all grateful.

Lee collapsed on the bed in the room he and Johnny were sharing and smiled up at the salamander as he sat on the edge of the bed. Lee sighed and forced himself to sit up and meet Johnny's gaze at eye level. He cocked his head to one side silently asking what Johnny was up to. The Scotsman didn't say anything merely pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. They quickly changed their position to make it more comfortable. They had long since discovered that if they tried to have prolonged kisses while sitting next to each other Johnny's back would start hurting around the same time Lee's neck started to throb. Johnny laid Lee back on the bed and leaned over him letting his hands wandered over the lion's sweat covered body. He smirked into the kiss before pulling away. He stood and pulled Lee to his feet and towards the shower. Lee promptly blushed knowing what Johnny was expecting to happen. A hot shower with his lover, however, was too appealing to turn down. It wasn't like they hadn't made love before either. They had been dating for over two years now and their sex life was active. Sometimes Lee would be a little put off by how aggressive Johnny could get even if he, himself, was known to be very aggressive when he went into heat.

Johnny pulled Lee under the spray of water and flush against his body. Lee purred as the salamander gently bit his weakest spot, the tips of pointed ears. Lee tilted his head slightly and started placing butterfly kisses along Johnny's neck in a teasing motion. He smiled as it worked and Johnny's fingers started to massage Lee's back in an attempt to drive up the passion of the lion's kisses. Lee pulled back and stared up at Johnny with an innocent smile on his lips and a devilish look to his eyes. The lion pressed their bodies together further and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The steam from the hot water wasn't the only thing fogging up the bathroom mirror as the couple allowed their hands to wander over territory long since memorized. When they finally stepped out of the shower they were more exhausted then when they got in and the water had started to turn cold. They dried off quickly and went into the bedroom where Lee pulled Johnny into the large bed. He pulled the covers over their damp bodies and snuggled up to his lover's side. Johnny's arms circled Lee's waist and help him close as Lee used the salamander's chest for a pillow. They drifted off into a peacefully undisturbed hours long nap.

When they awoke Lee stretched as far as his body would allow. He laid back down the upper half of his body resting on Johnny's chest. Johnny watched him with amused eyes. Lee could be such a cat when he woke up. It was a chore getting him out of bed in the morning when he didn't train. Even when Lee had training to do in the morning it took a good half an hour for Johnny to convince him to get out of bed. Shaking his head and deciding it would be easier to just get out of bed himself, Johnny walked back into the bathroom to look at the bite mark Lee had left on his shoulder. He sighed when he realized that the bite was deep enough that he would have to clean and bandage it. Lee's arms wrapped around Johnny's waist from behind as he pressed his face between the Scot's shoulder blades. He pressed a gentle kiss to the warm skin and smiled when Johnny squeezed his hands accepting the silent apology for the damage done. Lee had a tendency to forget that Johnny didn't heal as fast as he did and the bite mark would be there for over a week. Johnny turned around and smiled softly at him. Lee kissed him quickly on the lips before moving to get the first aid kit. After quickly cleaning and bandaging the bite they went into the bedroom to get dressed and go down to lunch with their friends. As they were about to walk out the door Johnny caught Lee's wrist and pulled him into a brief but very sweet kiss making the lion purr.

* * *

Please review and make my day! I hope you enjoyed! I finally proofed this and corrected the mistake at the end. Thank you!

Johnny: Again with the no dialogue thing. I'm beginning to think you're afraid of dialogue.

I'm not afraid of it, I've gotten several reviews saying that they like this style so I decided to write one more if I could so I did.


End file.
